La Maestra Poción
by Minerousse Pttr. Parthenopaeus
Summary: Snape está intrigado, ha aparecido en el colegio una chica misterios que regala pociones de todo tipo a los alumnos. Pero también, va descubriendo nuevos sentimientos por una de sus alumnas. SSxGW Oneshot. ¡Lean y dejen comentarios, xfa!


**++La maestra poción++**

Le llaman, "la maestra poción", sinceramente, he llegado a odiar ese nombre. No es que nadie lo haya pronunciado enfrente mío, pero lo escucho en cada rincón a donde voy. La maestra poción esto, la maestra poción aquello… ¿Has escuchado la nueva de la maestra poción?... ¡Es fenomenal!

Una sola mención más a esa… mujer… y rodarán algunas cabezas.

Mi nombre es Severus Snape, maestro ilustre de pociones del Colegio Hogwarts, de Magia y Hechicería. Aunque, al parecer, hace ya varias semanas que nadie se acuerda de eso. Para todos mis estudiantes, e incluso para la mayoría de los profesores, la nueva gran estrella del momento es "la maestra poción".

Creo que debería explicar cómo es que surgió todo esto, ¿no? Todo comenzó hace un mes, ya que, al parecer, a mis estudiantes les da por realizar pociones ilegales para solucionar sus infantiles problemas. Pero, como debo aclarar, la lucidez no es algo por lo que se distingan los habitantes de este castillo. Así que esto generaba múltiples pacientes en la enfermería.

No obstante, un día, al parecer, uno de estos idiotas pensaba hacer una poción para cortarse el cabello, dejando una nota donde hacía partícipe de su propósito a un compañero suyo al pie de la chimenea de la torre de Gryffindor (¿de dónde más podía ser un chico tan retrasado mentalmente?) y, al día siguiente, la poción apareció mágicamente a los pies de su cama.

Desde entonces, cada que un alumno quiere una poción, deja una nota al pie de la chimenea Gryffindor, y al día siguiente la poción está hecha y lista para ingerirse. Desde luego, varios estudiantes de otras casas han probado también este sistema, dejando la nota a la entrada de la torre Gryffindor, y también son surtidos a su gusto.

Junto a cada poción, aparece la misteriosa firma en forma de onda.

"La maestra poción".

Sobra decir lo que este hecho me agrada. Cada vez son mayores los pedidos para esta misteriosa dama, y necesito descubrir quién rayos es. Quién es la mujer lo suficientemente lista como para hacer varias pociones en una noche, y porqué las da de forma gratuita, en lugar de venderlas a contrabando, como cualquier persona con el mínimo rastro de sentido común.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De nuevo esta milagrosa chica. Dos alumnas de séptimo curso cuchichean emocionadas sobre su nuevo filtro amoroso. Adivinen quién pudo habérselos dado. Después de quitarle cien puntos a cada una, y confiscarles esa horrorosa poción, las dos muchachas huyeron despavoridas, seguramente a solicitar otro filtro igual.

¿Porqué todas las chicas de este colegio son iguales? Descerebradas sin uso de razón. La única con el mínimo de capacidad cerebral era Granger, pero se graduó el año pasado, con Weasley como novio, y Potter aún como mejor amigo, celebrando la victoria absoluta sobre el Señor Tenebroso. Eso arruina la poca buena impresión que hubiera podido tener de ella.

Tengo que averiguar de una buena vez quién es. Obviamente, es una alumna de séptimo curso, del sexo femenino. Puedo descartar a todas las de mi casa. Ninguna sería lo suficientemente estúpida como para hacer cinco pociones diarias para un montón de zopencos, y menos de forma gratuita. Las de Ravenclaw tampoco presentan dificultad. La mayoría son buenas en pociones, es cierto, pero ninguna tiene el potencial ni la rapidez necesarios para surtir a tantos alumnos cada noche. En cuanto a Hufflepuff, es una broma. ¿Cómo alguien puede pensar siquiera que una de esas chicas pudiera ser?

Al parecer, sólo queda una opción.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me gustan los domingos al mediodía. La mayoría de los estudiantes están encerrados en sus salas comunes, haciendo los deberes que debieron haber hecho el viernes, por lo que los jardines están prácticamente desiertos. En este momento, estoy leyendo una obra literaria muggle bastante interesante: Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes. Para ser muggle, el autor era bastante ingenioso. Necesito un descanso después de estar intentando descubrir al ídolo mágico del momento. Mi investigación está estancada, por lo que necesito un buen libro para despejar mi mente y refrescar mis ideas.

De pronto, siento como tropiezo con algo. Bajo la vista, y veo nada más y nada menos que a Ginny Weasley, una de las alumnas que más detesto de todo el colegio. La chica al parecer ni me ha visto, está demasiado entretenida con una carta. Lentamente, le ayudo a incorporarse. Murmurando un "gracias" distraído, levanta la vista. Cae en la cuenta de con quién soy yo, y sus mejillas se ruborizan levemente. Si no hubiese estado tan molesto, tal vez hubiese pensado en quitarle la carta, por venganza. Trata de alejarse, pero no se lo permito.

-¿Qué cree que estaba haciendo, señorita Weasley?- le pregunto, con los ojos crispados por la cólera.

-Lo… lo lamento, profesor. No me di cuenta que usted estaba enfrente. Lo lamento mucho.- murmura la chica, obviamente ansiosa por marcharse.

Hasta la fecha, cada vez que recuerdo ese momento, aún no logro comprender el porqué de mis siguientes palabras.

-No se preocupe, señorita Weasley. Para la próxima, fíjese por donde va.-

La muchacha, gratamente sorprendida por mi cambio de actitud, sonrió, y mi corazón se agitó, extrañado. No era una sonrisa forzada, ni cortés, sino una sonrisa auténtica, como muy pocas personas me dirigen.

-Por supuesto, profesor, y usted apresúrese a descubrir quién es el autor del asesinato de sir Charles.-

La observé fijamente, anonadado. La chica hacía referencia al libro que estaba leyendo, una obra muggle, completamente desconocida para los adolescentes.

O casi todos.

-¿Cómo ha sabido…?- susurré, impresionado.

-Elemental, mi querido Watson, me sé las obras de Sherlock Holmes prácticamente de memoria. El perro de los Baskerville, uno de mis preferidos. Buena elección. Hasta luego, profesor Snape.- y, después de hacer referencia a la frase célebre del protagonista, así como la novela exacta de la gama que estaba leyendo, la chica se perdió por los terrenos del lago, en dirección al castillo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Durante varios días, ese recuerdo estuvo rondando mi cabeza, atormentándome continuamente, por muchos motivos. Para empezar, descubrir el porqué de mi comportamiento tan absurdo. Realmente, me vi ridículo. "No se preocupe, señorita Weasley. Para la próxima, fíjese por dónde va". ¿Pero qué clase de estúpido se habrá posesionado de mi cuerpo para decir tales palabras?

También me dejé sorprender por nada. Obviamente, cualquier alumno pudo haber leído los libros de Sherlock Holmes. Nada del otro mundo. Realmente me comporté de forma vergonzosa.

Nota mental: Quitar cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tengo una misión de los mortífagos renegados del señor Tenebroso esta noche. Al parecer, intentará atacar Hogsmeade. Debo hacer algo para frustras la misión de forma que no sospechen, pero no encuentro la ocasión. El otro mortífago, Mc Lead, está muy al pendiente. No me será fácil intervenir, pero debo hacerlo. De lo contrario, Mc Lead atacará a los alumnos de Hogwarts que están de visita por el lugar. Eso me encanta de Mc Gonnagall. Busca el día menos apropiado para complicarme la vida.

Por fin, la oportunidad perfecta. Mc Lead está distraído, doy la alarma en el pueblo. Como supuse, la gente comenzó a huir despavorida. Desgraciadamente, Mc Lead se puso furioso, y se desquitó batiéndose a duelo conmigo.

La batalla no duró mucho. A lo lejos, vi la silueta de una mujer, una muchacha. La chica se dirigía directo hacia mí, y yo traté de advertirle que se marchara. No obstante, Mc Lead aprovechó mi distracción para lanzarme un hechizo látigo, bastante fuerte y doloroso. Lo último que vi, antes de caer sumido en la oscuridad, es como Mc Lead se apresura a marcharse, al ver que alguien se acerca.

Después, no supe nada más de mí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Shh, parece que ya despierta...-

-¡Cállese, ya lo despertó!-

La cabeza me da vueltas. Abro los ojos pesadamente. Creo que me encuentro en la enfermería. Sí, no cabe duda, es la enfermería. Hasta mí llega el inconfundible aroma a pociones mezcladas con analgésico.

Hay dos siluetas a mi alrededor. Logro reconocer a uno de ellos, se trata de la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera. A su lado se encuentra el profesor Dumbledore, completamente inclinado sobre mi cama, observándome fijamente.

Trato de incorporarme, pero Pomfrey me lo impide. Me dice cosas como que aún estoy muy débil, y creo que algo relacionado con un mono, pero yo ya no escucho. Sólo puedo mirar a Dumbledore, este me mira de forma rara, como tratando de ver a través de mí. Sé que no está usando Legeremancia, pero no puedo evitar sentir algo raro.

-¿Qué sucedió?- logré preguntar.

-Es una suerte tenerte de nuevo entre los vivos, Severus. Por un momento, creímos que no sobrevivirías la noche.- me dice el anciano con una sonrisa.

-¿Estuve a punto de morir?- pregunté, estupefacto. La idea me llegó hondo. No es que no hubiera estado en la misma situación otras veces, pero no creí que el ataque fuese tan grave.

-¡Pero qué dices! Si tenías un pie en la tumba.- murmura Dumbledore, con la misma sonrisa tranquila, como si estar al borde de la muerte fuese algo cotidiano en su vida.

-¿Entonces, qué me salvó?-

-Verás, es una historia curiosa. Resulta que ahí estaba yo, en mi despacho, cuando me llega la voz de alarma de que te había atacado un mortífago convicto. Personalmente, Severus, no sé cómo sigues con esa labor de espía doble. No creo que sea necesario que sigas haciéndolo…- en ese momento, dejo de ponerle atención al director. Cuando comienza a hablar de sus "opiniones", puede pasarse hasta tres horas fuera de contexto, hasta que recuerda el motivo de su charla, y me dice algo rápido y conciso. En vez de eso, me sumerjo en mis propias cavilaciones.

Quien fuera la muchacha que había aparecido, tenía que darle las gracias. Mc Lead se había ido por su oportuna aparición, y seguramente ella había dado la voz de alarma. Por otro lado, si no hubiese sido por ella, no me hubiese distraído, y Mc Lead no hubiera tenido oportunidad de atacarme. La situación era bastante confusa, y en ese momento me estallaba la cabeza.

Traté de poner atención a Dumbledore, que parecía haber acabado de darme su opinión.

-Como fuera, cuando llegué al lugar, ahí te encontrabas tú. No había ni rastro de la persona que me había mandado la lechuza, se notaba que alguien te había llevado a un lugar más seguro, pues el interior de una cueva no se me hacía un lugar propicio para batirse a duelo. Tienes suerte de que sea invierno. La nieve no permitió que te golpearas la cabeza.-

-¿Y cómo pudieron salvarme?- pregunté, un poco más interesado.

-Resulta, Severus, que me han estado hablando acerca de un método muy efectivo para adquirir pociones de forma gratuita…-

-¡¡QUÉEE!!- grité, completamente furioso. Así que estaba vivo por la dichosa "Maestra poción"… ¿Ah, sí? No, no era posible…-

-Sé que no estabas de acuerdo con esta misteriosa fuente. Pero apareció, dos horas después, una botella con una poción capaz de despertarte. Creo que deberías agradecerlo, Severus.-

-Agrrrr- fue lo único que pude decir. Por más que odie admitirlo, el vejete tiene razón.

-Bueno, Severus, creo que debes saber que las vacaciones de Navidad han comenzado hoy. Por lo que no hay muchos estudiantes en el castillo. Tienes tiempo suficiente para reponerte. Te mandaré con algún estudiante libros para que te entretengas. Hasta luego, Severus.- con estas palabras, el director abandonó la enfermería, dejando que me calmara el enojo por mí mismo.

-¿Sabes? Deberías ser más agradecido.-

Me volteo, asustado. En la puerta se encuentra la figura encapuchada de una persona. Una mujer, a juzgar por su voz, y su silueta. La chica se acerca a mí, no puedo ver su rostro, sólo unos preciosos (¿¡yo dije preciosos!?) ojos azules.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto, mirándola intensamente. Por alguna razón, temo escuchar la respuesta.

-Soy la que te salvó la vida, únicamente.- dijo la muchacha, puedo sentir su sonrisa sarcástica debajo de la capucha.

No puedo creerlo, ¿entonces ella es…?-

Como si adivinara mis pensamientos, me responde lo que estoy pensando.

-Sí, profesor, yo soy la Maestra Poción.-

Comienza a reírse, sin duda debo estar poniendo una cara bastante graciosa. Siento la sangre hervir en mis venas. ¡¿Cómo se atreve esa estúpida a reírse de mí?! Puede que haya estado actuando de manera extraña los últimos días, pero aún soy el mismo Severus Snape que disfruta enormemente hacer sufrir a los alumnos.

Definitivamente, es algo que no le permitiré.

-No te permitiré que…- comienzo a decir, pero esta… chica… me pone un dedo sobre los labios.

-Shh, a veces, tiene que aprender a dar las gracias, profesor- me dice en un susurro. No tengo idea de porqué, pero siento algo raro en el pecho, como si una antigua opresión desapareciera. Trato de apartarla, de decirle cosas hirientes y duras, pero no puedo. Es como si una fuerza invisible me impidiera hablar. Únicamente puedo mirar esos ojos azules, tan hermosos y brillantes, que me dan la impresión de sumergirme en dos lagos inacabables y perfectos.

-Volveré, profesor Snape, espero que, la próxima vez, sea usted un poco más… agradecido.- la muchacha, para mi desencanto, avanza directamente hacia la puerta. No quiero que se marche, no sé porqué, pero no quiero.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto, cuando ella ya está a cinco milímetros de la puerta. Ella ni siquiera voltea, sólo me dice, y yo únicamente puedo ver su hermosa túnica color vino:

-Eso, mi querido mentor, es un misterio que ni siquiera usted es capaz de resolver.-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Han pasado ya tres días desde que me dieron de alta de la enfermería. Por ende, ya me incorporé a mis labores como profesor.

Al parecer, mi vida sigue como siempre, excepto por dos detalles.

El primero, tengo una asistente para el almacén de ingredientes de pociones durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Se trata nada más y nada menos que de Ginny Weasley, la pequeña señorita admiradora de Sherlock Holmes. Todavía no sé cómo se le ocurrió a Dumbledore esta magnífica idea. La chica jamás se ha distinguido por su desempeño escolar, y no creo que como asistente sea mucho mejor. Resulta ser que necesitaba hacer alguna actividad para sacar un "Supera las expectativas" en pociones, y este fue el único modo que se le ocurrió al vejete para ayudarla. Apenas acaba de iniciar conmigo el lunes, y ahora es miércoles. Como casi no ha transcurrido nada de tiempo, aún no cuento con la suficiente provisión de momentos bochornosos para humillarla a cada rato. No es que la muchacha en sí me desagrade, pero hay dos cosas que jamás le perdonaré: 1, es una Gryffindor. Y 2, es hermana de la comadreja amiga de Potter.

La otra cosa, es que he estado obsesionado desde hace un tiempo, para ser exactos, desde hace un mes, desde que conocí personalmente a la Maestra Poción. No he podido evitarlo, esa muchacha ha estado rondando mi cabeza desde que la conocí. No es que me sienta atraído por ella, no, ¡qué va! Es sólo que la encuentro algo… interesante. Creo, a pesar de lo que decía hace unos días, que es una chica digna de respeto. Digo, si fue lo suficientemente sensata como para no dejarme morir, a pesar de que seguramente me odia por… bueno… porque soy yo.

Ahora más que nunca, tengo que descubrir quién es.

Ahora es personal.

En estos momentos tocan a la puerta de mi despacho, debe ser Weasley. No estoy de humor, así que creo que lo mejor será que le pida que regrese mañana.

Abro la puerta. Es… ¿es Weasley? No, ¿o sí? No trae el uniforme del colegio, sino una sudadera muggle y unos jeans del mismo tipo. En lugar de traer el cabello recogido en su habitual coleta, lo trae como rizos de fuego sobre sus hombros. Es algo… extraño.

No puedo evitarlo, me le quedo mirando embobado y completamente eclipsado. ¿Pero porqué? Si únicamente es Weasley, una odiosa Gryffindor más, sin nada de extraordinario, excepto su habilidad en el Quidditch.

Y yo odio el Quidditch.

-Pro… ¿profesor Snape?- escucho que me dice, con una voz peculiar. La he escuchado cientos de veces, pero no sé, ahora me parece más… ¿sensual?

Por Dios, debo estar desvelándome mucho, necesito descansar.

Recobrando la compostura, dejo de observarla y me retiro, dejándole espacio suficiente para entrar.

-Buenas noches, señorita Weasley.- le digo, con el tono más frío del que soy capaz.

Definitivamente, necesito ver a un psicólogo.

-Buenas noches, profesor.- me responde la muchacha en el mismo tono.

-Esta noche necesito que reacomode los ingredientes por orden alfabético.-

La chica, obediente, se dispone a pasar al armario a comenzar con su tarea. No puedo evitar observarla mientras se mueve. Sus movimientos son como los de una graciosa bailarina, que se mueve al compás de una melodía imperceptible para el oído, ya que sólo puede ser escuchada por el corazón…

¡Otra vez las tonterías!

Ella se voltea, como si sintiera mi mirada, y sonríe, algo nerviosa. Era de esperarse. Yo soy, por naturaleza, una persona que la primera impresión que causa a los demás es miedo. A ningún alumno le simpatizo, y nunca he esperado otra cosa.

Parece ser que estoy condenado a ser un hombre al que nadie quiere.

-No diga eso, profesor. A mí me cae bastante bien.-

¡Santo Dios! ¡¿He dicho eso último en voz alta?! Mi rostro debe ser del más absoluto pánico, ya que la muchacha sonríe, como pidiéndome perdón con la mirada. Jamás creí que se me iba a escapar un comentario así, y menos delante de alguien como Ginevra Weasley.

-La… lamento lo que he dicho antes, señorita Weasley, creo que lo mejor será que concluyamos el trabajo de hoy. Puede retirar…-

-Espere, profesor. Lo que he dicho antes es verdad.- me dice Weasley, con mirada emocionada. Nadie jamás me había mirado así, de forma tan… esperanzada.

-Vaya, señorita Weasley. Al parecer debe tener usted fuertes problemas mentales.- le digo con sorna, poniendo mi expresión más sarcástica e hiriente. Sin embargo, Weasley no se deja amedrentar. Me mira desafiadoramente, como si supiera que en realidad estoy estupefacto. Jamás creí posible agradarle a un estudiante… y menos aún a una estudiante como Ginny Weasley.

-Aunque lo dude, profesor, debe saber que, sinceramente, usted me agrada bastante.- me dice la chica, con una sonrisa valiente. ¡Claro! Por algo es una Gryffindor…

-¿Y se puede saber porqué?- mantengo mi expresión inalterable, queriendo provocarla. No obstante, algo en mi interior me dice que la chica está siendo sincera, y que… realmente… soy capaz de agradarle a un estudiante.

-Porque, profesor. A pesar de su fría máscara exterior, estoy convencida de que es usted una buena persona. El ver cómo se preocupa por los estudiantes, aunque lo demuestre maltratándolos, ya es algo. Además, a pesar de que estoy plenamente convencida de que no me va a creer, siempre pongo atención a sus clases. Son muy interesantes. Es usted un hombre bueno, inteligente, responsable y maduro. Es por eso que me cae bien.-

No sé qué decir. Esta chica acaba de cortarme el habla, algo que creía físicamente imposible. Ella sólo me mira, nerviosa. Tal vez cree que se pasó de la raya, y no estoy seguro de la respuesta a eso. Esta niña acaba de decir todas mis virtudes, virtudes que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que existieran.

-Buenas noches, profesor Snape.- me dice, saliendo de las mazmorras.

-Buenas noches.- digo en un susurro, parado en el mismo lugar donde estaba cuando salió, pero ella ya no alcanza a escucharlo. Debe ser debido a que la oración me salió una hora después de que ella se fue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El tiempo vuela en este castillo. Hoy es el día de Navidad, y, como de costumbre, únicamente hay como dos paquetes de regalos al pie de mi cama.

Uno de ellos (¡oh, sorpresa!) es de Albus. Al viejo se le ocurrió regalarme este año un pantalón verde botella. Como si fuera a usarlo alguna vez. Debo admitir que es un gran detalle de su parte. Dumbledore es la única persona en este plantea al que podría llamar amigo, pero obviamente, jamás lo admitiré. Yo le regalé un reloj de pulsera, con el emblema de Hogwarts en el centro. Seguro le gustará.

El otro regalo no lo esperaba. Debe ser de mi tía Eulalie Yo le mandé un pañuelo, seguramente me mandó otra foto de mis padres.

Un momento, esto no es de la tía, esto es de…

Una nota cae sobre mis piernas. Me apuro a recogerla, creo saber de quién es.

_Querido profesor:_

_Este es un pequeño obsequio de mi parte. Es para desearle una feliz Navidad, pero también para que recuerde, que pronto volveremos a encontrarnos._

_Felices fiestas._

_Atentamente:_

_La maestra poción_

Con impaciencia abro la envoltura, se trata de una medalla de oro, con un dije en forma de una elegante "S". Debo aceptarlo, es un regalo bastante caro. Me pregunto qué querrá de mí. Tengo que admitir, que no he dejado de pensar en ella, aunque no tanto como al principio. Cada vez que su imagen acude a mi mente, velozmente es sobrepuesta por otra más vívida, la de cierta chica pelirroja, y su hermosísima sonrisa.

Al principio, traté de negármelo a mí mismo. Traté de decirme que sólo era un repentino interés porque sé que le agrado. Pero conforme han pasado los días, me he dado cuenta que es algo más profundo que eso. ¿Enamorado…? ¡Qué va! Es solamente… no, no puedo describirlo aún. Sólo sé que es algo fuerte.

He conocido más a Ginny Weasley. Es una chica encantadora, dulce, educada, tierna y sensible. Tiene un corazón de oro, y una mente brillante. Tanto, que no se cómo se las empeña para tener resultados tan bajos en el colegio. Es la chica ideal… pero yo no le llego ni a los talones. Ella merece por amigo a alguien mucho más valioso… alguien estilo Potter.

Y creo que ella se ha dado cuenta, ya que, por lo visto, en mi cama no hay ni un regalo suyo. Yo le mandé un par de aretes de plata, creo que le sienta mejor que el oro. No esperaba que me diera nada pero… tal vez una carta hubiese sido agradable.

Sumergido en estos pensamientos, entro al Gran Comedor. Albus lo ha decorado como de costumbre, y estoy demasiado abatido como para poder apreciarlo, así que no los describiré. Veo también que Dumbledore ha tenido (de nuevo), la brillante idea de ponernos a todos en una sola mesa. Veo un asiento libre, pero… adivinen quién está al lado.

Sí, es ella. Ginny Weasley, al verme, me dedica una sonrisa flamante, y me indica que me siente. Con cierta renuencia, obedezco. Como he llegado un poco tarde, el banquete navideño ya está servido. Comienzo a comer tranquilamente, o al menos aparentando estarlo, ignorándola por completo. Siento su dulce mirada sobre mí, y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no voltearme y sonreírle. En ese momento, estira su brazo, tratando de alcanzar el puré de patatas. Amablemente, me ofrezco a pasárselo. Y cuál es mi sorpresa al descubrir en su rostro, el par de pendientes que le regalé. No me equivoqué en mis suposiciones. Definitivamente, la plata le sienta genial. Ella se da cuenta de lo que mis ojos están viendo, y sonríe agradecida.

-Muchas gracias por los aretes, profesor Snape. Son realmente hermosos.- me dice. Yo no puedo hacer nada más que mirarla, embobado.

-No hay porqué, señorita Weasley. Me alegra que sean de su agrado.- me dispongo a levantarme, pero entonces siento su mano tomar mi brazo, y es como si una corriente eléctrica circulara por todo mi cuerpo. Me quedo como estúpido viendo su mano, hasta que oigo un carraspeo. Asustado, levanto la vista. Al principio, juraría por mi vida que se trataba de la profesora Umbridge, pero resulta que era _ella_, observándome interrogante.

-Un momento, profesor. No puede marcharse hasta que yo le haya dado mi regalo,-

Abro la boca con incredulidad. Ella… me va a dar un obsequio… a mí. Ríe ante mi cara de asombro, y pone un paquete bastante grande en mis manos. Intrigado, me apresuro a abrirlo. Dentro contiene una réplica en miniatura de las mazmorras, abarcando todo, desde el salón de clase hasta mi habitación. Todo hecho con vidrio soplado. En el centro, hay una réplica mía, una miniatura exacta. También hay una de Ginny, igualmente hermosa que en la vida real. Alzo el rostro con incredulidad, eso debió haberle costado un ojo de la cara. ¿Porqué gastaría semejante fortuna… en mí?

De nuevo, como si leyera mis pensamientos, me dice sonriente.

-Ni crea que le voy a dar algo así en cada celebración, me ha costado muchísimo dinero. Cuéntelo como regalo de Navidad, año nuevo, Pascua y cumpleaños.-

-Gra… gracias.- tartamudeo, aún sin poder creérmelo.

-De nada.-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alguien toca a la puerta de mi despacho. Debe ser Dumbledore. Me levanto con desgana. Hace una semana que se reanudaron las clases, y ya me siento como si estas hubiesen durado tres años seguidos.

Es…

-Buenas noches, profesor.-

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunto incrédulo, hacía casi un mes que no la veía, y ahora parecía así… de repente… de la nada.

-¿Recuerda que le pedí que la próxima vez que nos viésemos usted fuera algo más… agradecido?-

-Por supuesto que sí, y te agradezco de todo corazón que me salvases la vida, ahora, si me disculpas, es más de medianoche, y quiero dormir.

La Maestra Poción se acerca a mí peligrosamente, aún no puedo ver su rostro, ya que sigue usando su misma túnica color vino.

-Esta no es precisamente la forma en que pensaba que me lo agradecería, profesor.- me dice con un tono de voz extrañamente… ¿seductor? Antes de que me de cuenta, la chica me tiene acorralado contra la pared, y me acaricia el rostro con sus manos. Miro su rostro, aún envuelto en tinieblas, y logro distinguir dos hermosas pupilas azules. Esas pupilas que yo he visto… ¿en sueños? No, no sólo en sueños, las he visto en algún lugar. No puedo ignorarlas, son demasiado hermosas. Entonces, ella cierra los ojos, y acerca su rostro al mío cada vez más, con la clara intención de besarme.

Al principio, pienso corresponder al beso, pero entonces, cuando cierro los ojos, un rostro aparece delante de mí. Un rostro que no he dejado de ver desde hace un mes, un rostro por el que daría todo, y por el que estoy dispuesto a luchar hasta la muerte.

-No…- la separo de mí, ella sólo me mira, en las tinieblas. Puedo ver un áurea de confusión a su alrededor, yo también estaba confundido, pero ya no. Ahora sé que estoy…

-Enamorado…-

-¿Cómo has dicho?- pregunta la Maestra Poción, con un tono de voz extraño. Pareciera estar a punto de llorar.

Muy bien, demasiadas emociones por un día.

-Como escudaste, estoy enamorado.- le digo, esta vez con una sonrisa. Admitirlo ante mí mismo, es como quitarme un gran peso de encima. –Estoy enamorado, y es el sentimiento más lindo y maravilloso que pudiese existir.-

-Vaya… entonces llego un poco tarde, ¿no?- me dice, ya no hay tristeza. Se dirige a la puerta, pero, antes de irse, se voltea y pregunta.

-¿Podría saber quién es? Tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo.-

Sonrío y la miro. Por alguna razón, le creo, y sé que no dirá nada.

-Ginny Weasley.-

La chica no dice nada, es más, ni siquiera se mueve. Se queda ahí, parada, completamente anonadada.

-¿Per… perdón… qué dijiste?-

-Dije, que estoy enamorado de Ginny Weasley.- le digo sonriendo.

Entonces pasa lo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar. Ella, lentamente, se baja la capucha. Ante mis ojos, surge la persona que menos esperaba ver en estos momentos.

Ella es…

-Tú…- susurro, entrando en pánico. No, ella no puede ser la Maestra Poción, ella no puede ser…

-Hola, Severus,- me dice tímidamente, el amor de mi vida.

Ante mí se encuentra Ginny Weasley. Más hermosa que nunca, sus mejillas sonrojadas hacen juego con su cabello, ondulado y brillante como el fuego.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijiste? ¿Estás… enamorado de mí?-

Asiento con la cabeza. No negaré mis sentimientos, y menos ante ella. No volveré a ser un cobarde, sé que ella me rechazará… es obvio… pero al menos me quedará el consuelo de abrirle mi corazón, y permitirle que vea, todo lo que será suyo, por siempre y para siempre.

Ella se acerca a mí, y, antes de que pueda preverlo, me besa. Es un beso dulce y tierno, un beso tan encantador como ella. De pronto, siento como un vacío dentro de mi pecho, que ni siquiera sabía que existía, se llena por completo. Ella es como una droga para mí, necesito tenerla cerca y feliz, para permitirme ser feliz yo también.

Cuando ambos nos separamos, debido a la falta de oxígeno, miro su hermosa boca curveada en una sonrisa. Sus labios saben a frambuesa, como yo siempre me los imaginé.

-¿Porqué…?

-Te amo, Severus, te amo desde el primer momento que te vi sentado en la mesa de los profesores. Yo era entonces una niña, pero descubrí lo que es el amor en tu mirada. He estado aquí… esperando que me encontrases.-

-¿Pero porqué te convertiste en la maestra Poción?-

-Porque creí que, si no podía tenerte siendo yo misma, tal vez, si fuese alguien más… interesante, tú te fijarías en mí, obviamente fue un error.- me dice con una sonrisa, a la que no puedo evitar corresponder. Me siento el hombre más dichoso sobre la faz de la Tierra.

-La Maestra Poción es un misterio continuo, es la seducción oculta tras una capa color vino… pero tú, tú eres el amor, oculto entre las espinas de la rosa, invisible para quien no se arriesga a descubrirte… pero una rosa al fin y al cabo.

Volvemos a besarnos, conscientes de la felicidad que nos aguarda al amanecer, en las viejas y solitarias mazmorras, de un viejo, pero nunca solitario, castillo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Ayer por la noche, se anunció el nacimiento de la pequeña Paulette Snape Weasley, los recientes padres organizarán una fiesta para celebrar, organizada por el padrino de la pequeña, Ronald Weasley, y su mejor amigo, Harry Potter._

_Lunes 22 de marzo de 2004_

**Fin**

A Majo, para que recuerde que la quiero.

Señorita Potter.

8


End file.
